Hogwarts, Class of1891?
by Marblez
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione accidentally end up in the same year as the youngest Quidditch player before Harry, Kai Stahl and they end up being their own Great great great grandparents. it's quite confsuing really int it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: This story has been re-written quite a few times to get it just right. I don't own the main 3 but I do own Kai, Alexander and any other of the never heard of before characters. Summary: While researching the youngest quidditch player at Hogwarts before Harry, the trio accidentally goes back in time to 1891! Set somewhere in their first year.  
  
Hogwarts, Class of...1891?  
  
Chapter One; Ron!  
  
"So who was the3 youngest quidditch player at Hogwarts before me?" Harry asked Oliver as they put away the quidditch stuff.  
"Oh, some boy from Dorset. I think his name was Kai Stahl or something like that" Oliver said.  
"Kai? Isn't that a girls name? And slightly foreign?" Harry asked.  
"I might have got it wrong but I think he was an imigrant or something. But if you want to know you'll have to ask Hooch for a restricted pass because all the quidditch books are in there except for quidditch through the ages" Oliver said the last bit annoyed.  
'Guess I'll be using the cloak then' Harry thought happily to himself as he walked away.  
  
So that night found the Trio sneaking into the restricted section. They took the cloak off and searched through the shelves quickly, before finding a whole shelf of quidditch books.  
"Didn't you think to ask for the specific name of the book?" Hermione asked as she opened one random book.  
"No" Harry said guilty.  
"'Quidditch Heroes, Both Young and Old. Volume One A-B'" Ron read the title of his book. "What was his surname again Harry?"  
"Stahl" Harry said. Ron put that book back and went to Volume 10 S-T.  
  
"Sand, Sibley, Slow, Smith, Smith, Smith, Smithers, Stahl. Pages 50- 57" Ron said, scanning the long list of names before turning the pages in the book.  
"You've found him?" Hermione asked amazed.  
"What? Is it so surprising that I should find him and not you?" Ron asked angrily. Hermione snatched the book from him.  
"Kai Stahl, Born 1880, Died 1900" she read. "Kai was born on 14th August 1880 in Hof, Iceland into a family with 6 children already, but in 1884 the family moved to Poole, Dorset, England. Kai was the youngest child of the Stahl family due to their mother dying due to the boat trip to England. Kai 6 older siblings were all excepted to Hogwart's before him" Hermione read.  
"Poor sod, I can relate to having such a large family" Ron said, sounding apologetic.  
"The Stahl family consisted of Olaf, the father, Jan, Silvia, Sven, Olga, Katina, Johan and then Kai. Kai joined the class of first years at Hogwarts in 1891 and was accepted into Ravenclaw like his siblings were before him" Hermione read.  
"Skip to the bit about Quidditch" Harry said impatiently.  
"Ok, um ah here. During their first flying lesson Kai showed his natural talent at flying when a fellow student, a girl from Gryffindor, fell from her broom and Kai managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Even though he had been placed on the opposite end of the line of students. He was made reserve seeker for Ravenclaw but did not play in a match until after Christmas as the original seeker, John Peach, did of Pneumonia in the holidays" Hermione said, grimacing. "After that he led his team to victory, and each win was dedicated to John Peach's memory. When he graduated he was taken on by one of the top teams at the time Bournemouth Bombs and played for them until his own untimely death in 1900. He died when he tried to save the teams star Chaser when he fell from his broom. Unfortunately due to the weather and a few bludgers, both members of the team died upon impact." Hermione flinched slightly as she read.  
"Happy" Ron commented sarcastically. "Hey what does that say? Vuelta a el pasado me envió a encima (yes I know it's Spanish but I don't know latin!)"  
"Ron don't...!" Hermione shouted, but it was too late. The world seemed to change around them, bookshelves disappearing, the desks changing into older ones, then the room faded out totally and they found them standing on a very old fashioned platform 9 and ¾. "You idiot" Hermione muttered. Harry turned to a man near him.  
"What year is it?" Harry asked shyly.  
"Are you dense boy, the year is 1891" the man said angrily, walking off.  
"1891...shit."  
  
A/N There you go, chapter one. Wait till the next chapter, it describes  
what the uniform is in the Victorian era! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: This story has been re-written quite a few times to get it just right. I don't own the main 3 but I do own Kai, Alexander and any other of the never heard of before characters. Summary: While researching the youngest quidditch player at Hogwarts before Harry, the trio accidentally goes back in time to 1891! Set somewhere in their first year.  
  
Hogwarts, Class of...1891?  
  
Chapter 2, I Feel Like An Idiot  
  
The 3 felt incredibly awkward as they watched all the people bustling about them in their old fashioned clothes. Looking down they discovered they were wearing similar things to the others, although Ron's looked allot more ragged than anyone else's. Hermione was carrying a wicker basket with food in it under a shawl and Harry noticed that everyone on the station had a hat on.  
"Please board the train for we shall be leaving in a few moments" a man in a drivers uniform said politely. The 3 got onto the train and walked along the corridor to find an empty compartment, unfortunately the only one that wasn't full had 2 boys in it.  
"We'll talk later" Harry said, opening the door and walking in. "Is it alright if we sit here? Everywhere else is full" Harry asked politely.  
"Of course" the boy on the right said. Harry did a double take. It was a Malfoy, no doubt about it. The blonde hair hung in curtains as was the style and he wore finer clothes than anyone else, but he was polite. "I'm Alexander Malfoy."  
"Um, Harold Potter" Harry said, giving his full name.  
"Would they name boys Ron?" Ron asked quietly.  
"No" Hermione hissed. "I'm Emilie Granger" she said.  
"And you are?" Alexander asked Ron who was still looking thoughtful.  
"He's Christian Weasley" Hermione covered for him. The 3 sat down, Ron giving Hermione a grateful glance.  
"And who are you?" Harry asked the other boy.  
"Kai Stahl." Harry and the other 3 stared in shock. "What? Do I have dirt on my face?" Kai asked.  
"Oh no, it's just not a British name" Hermione covered them.  
"It's not, I am from Iceland but we moved here, me and my family that is" Kai said smiling.  
"What house do you want to be in?" Alexander asked. "I'd like to be a Slytherin. My brother says that Salazar is the best head of house" he explained.  
"I hope to be a Ravenclaw like my family" Kai said quietly.  
"Your family?" Harry asked, even though he already knew what the book had told him.  
"I come from a rather large family. My brother, Jan is the head boy this year, Silvia is a prefect in 6th year, Sven is just Sven in 5th year, Olga is your typical 14 year old girl, Katina is mean for a 3rd year and Johan is just one year ahead of us" Kai said at length, sounding like he hated his family.  
"One in every year" Hermione said, surprised. Kai nodded sadly in agreement.  
"I'm the youngest. You see my mother died when I was born and that's when my father decided to move here, took 4 years to get it allowed but he did it" Kai said.  
"I've an older brother who wanted to be head boy but isn't, he's called Michael and I have a younger sister called Rosalyn" Alexander said. "How about you 3?"  
"Well, I don't have any brother's or sister, nor parent's. I live with my Aunt and Uncle" Harry said, not being too specific.  
"And you 2" Kai asked Hermione.  
"I don't have any siblings. My mother and father are dentist's and do want a boy" Hermione said truthfully.  
"They must have a great income being dentist's" Alexander said, sounding impressed. Kai reached out his hand to a patch on Ron's jacket that seemed to have writing on it.  
"'Dr Bernado's Home For Homeless Boys' You come from there?" Kai asked amazed.  
"Obviously" Ron said, confused at to the significance of the name. There was silence for a few minutes until Hermione's stomach rumbled. She blushed deeply causing the boys to laugh, before stifling it politely.  
"I think it is time I ate some of the food my mother had packed for me. You are welcome to some" Hermione said, lifting the blanket off the luscious looking food. Soon all of them were happily eating the food, complimenting how good it was. As the train journey dragged on Hermione's eyes began to droop and soon her head was resting on Alexander's shoulder as she slept. All four boys looked surprised, especially Harry and Ron but said nothing for fear of waking her. After a while, when they realised nothing would wake her unless it was meant to, they began talking again. The boys talked for a while until a very tall boy with wavy black hair poked his head into the compartment.  
"Ah Kai, you need to change into your school uniform, as do your friends. Although the girl might wish to go to one of the female compartments" it was obviously Kai's brother Jan as he had a shiny badge that said 'Head boy' on his cheast.  
"Thank you Jan" Kai said politely. Alexander shook Hermione gently and she opened her eyes, rubbing them with her gloved hands.  
"You need to find a compartment full of girls to change in, we're nearly at school" he told her politely.  
"Really? Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used you for a pillow, that was rude of me" Hermione said quickly. Alexander smiled.  
"I did not mind, go and change" he said and Hermione stood, picked up her bag with her school uniform in and left to find a suitable place to change. The boys all got out their and Ron couldn't help but start laughing at the sight of them, but stifled it quickly as everyone looked at him. They changed quickly into the white shirts with rounded collars, the smart black trousers and black velvet waistcoat.  
"I feel like an idiot" Ron admitted, he hadn't minded the other clothes, they had been more...free.  
"Did the school provide yours or did you have to buy it yourself?" Kai asked.  
"School" Ron said absently. He tugged at the waistcoat, casually pulling the shirt out of his trousers so it hung under the waistcoat. Alexander scowled at him for a few moments before pulling something out of his waistcoat pocket, as did Kai. It was a strange looking ribbon and Harry and Ron watched as they tied it into a bow to hide the top button of their shirts. Then they followed suite with the ribbons they had.  
"Now I feel like a dumb..." Ron's rude exclamation was cut off by the door opening and Hermione entering. She had her cloak on so they couldn't actually see what she was wearing, but it must have been bad for she was blushing badly.  
"What's wrong?" Alexander asked.  
"The uniform, I don't like it" Hermione mumbled.  
"Her...Emilie! Have you looked at us yet? You think we like this?" Ron asked, pulling at the collar of his shirt. Hermione looked at them and smiled.  
"Mine's worse" she said.  
"It is, I've seen it" Kai said. "I have 3 older sisters" he explained. Harry and Ron glanced at him, then Hermione who after taking a deep breath took the cloak off and revealed her uniform. Ron cringed.  
"Your right, it's much worse" he commented, causing Hermione to looked at her feet. Her uniform consisted of a horrible black dress with long sleeves and high neck collar as was the fashion. Te bottom of the dress was frilly and over the top she wore a white pinafore with yet again frilly edges. Black tights with black heeled boots. White gloves and a straw hat plopped of her curly hair that the boy's had already seen.  
"I feel like a china doll" she commented, laughing slightly.  
"Yours looks allot better than my sister Olga's does, she's slightly...plump" Kai said, putting it in the nicest way possible. The group laughed, lessening Hermione's awkward feeling. The train was starting to slow, as they were already reaching the station to Hogwart's. They stepped out and looked at the (familiar to the Trio) castle which glittered in the dark night. The five of them got into one of the boats to take the first years to the castle, Hermione in the Larry seat at the front and the boys in pairs. They walked up the steps to the doors to the great hall and were met by one of the old Professors who had a kind face.  
"Hello young ones. I am Professor Hufflepuff, my house is that of loyalty. You will now enter the hall and be sorted" she said kindly.  
"The Helga Hufflepuff" Hermione muttered in mild shock as the doors opened and they walked in a group up to the front where a brand new looking sorting hat was.  
"Not this again" Harry groaned before Professor Hufflepuff opened a scroll.  
"Emilie Granger."  
  
A/N There we, next chapter will have more explanations as to what is going on. 


End file.
